Iclyn Wynters
Iclyn Wynters was born Eirene de Vil. She is the youngest offspring and only daughter of Heliana de Vil. Wynters has two brothers: Lucien Crane and Michaelis Draco. The de Vil have long been rumored to be descendants of the Human Exiles. Kieron de Vil, her maternal great grandfather, did verify if he had Sith blood in his vein, which turned out true. Before joining the Imperium, Iclyn was a cybertech expert and a delivery girl for the Hellfyre Underground operating in Anchorhead and Mos Ila on Tatooine. Warning: Domestic Violence, Child Abuse, Physical & Psychological Abuse, Self-Harm The Matriarch. In the dirty slums of Dromund Kaas, there was a young Rattataki slave who had no purpose but to serve her masters. Her family had been captured by slavers while on Tatooine. Once, proud warriors of Rattatak, they had to shed their violent and adventurous nature to become docile and submissive. The slave was Leira Dhan and a cunning thief. Her masters feared her intellect and accused her many times of myriads of crimes. Unfortunately, they could not prove her part in these crimes. They could just lash out on her. One day, a Sith Lord crossed path with the sly slave. She was twelve at the time. Lord Vilerium, formerly known as Kieron de Vil from House de Vil, sensed that she had a strong connection with the force. He told her that she needed to learn to harness the strength she had and to break free from her chains. Leira took this as a permission to unleashed the fury that she had fostered within. In her rampage, she murdered her masters and anyone who stood before her.' ' It was a sight to remember when the former slave appeared before the Sith Lord. Her white skin was covered with the blood of her victims. There was no denying that she had proved her strength. After a bit of training under his care, Leira was sent away to the Sith Academy on Korriban with the Lord’s son, Markos de Vil. After years of study, she had become a powerful sorceress. During her apprenticeship, she had a brief affair with a smuggler, Jensen Nashan, on Nar Shaddaa which resulted in the birth of her first child. Nashan’s existence fueled Markos’s jealousy and hatred. He was murdered and Leira was forced to abandon her first-born, Aestelle. Markos, also, forced her to marry him and to have her remain home. She was a slave yet again. One of Leira’s biggest regret was to have abandoned Aestelle. She never recovered from it as she drowned in her research and neglected the two children she gave birth to afterward: Hektor and Heliana. They look just like their Sith father thus she despised them even more. Enemies of Markos hunted down any crucial information that could lead to the downfall of the de Vil. They found out about Aestelle. Worse, they found out that she was a Jedi. When the news broke out, Markos was quick to throw out Leira. She made her way to Nar Shaddaa. She, somehow, managed to live comfortably even with the numerous attempts on her life. Leira also worked on mending the relationship with her estranged daughter. Leira’s home was opened to her family regardless of their beliefs, which brought more shame to the de Vil. After all, her actions branded her a traitor. The Broken Home. Hektor and Heliana de Vil were destined for glory according to their father. The prideful and abusive Lord would stop at anything to fix any flaws in his children. Their mother never did anything to protect them. She ignored everything that happened to them and focused on her research. Of course, later in life, they would come to find out that their father ripped apart their mother’s first family. Their mother did her part, which was giving birth to them. She did not want any part in their lives. Perhaps what was even more hurtful was that their mother would often drop remarks on how they look like their father. The color of their skin was an indicator of their Sith lineage. Hektor did remark that they had their mother’s grey eyes when they were young. Still, their eyes eventually turned golden when they succumbed to the dark side. In another life, Hektor could have been ‘good’ and Heliana could have been ‘stable’. They were not rotten to the core like their father. They went to the Sith Academy and, like their mother, they chose sorcery. One could say that deep down, even if their mother never seemed to care for them, they longed for their mother. Both hated their father to the core. Hektor, an assassin, fantasized to murder their father on a daily basis. Heliana, a sorceress, once she learned about their long lost sister in her mother’s journals, felt inadequate. They became apprentices and went on their own adventures. Hektor was womanizer and a terrible father to his only child. That child would eventually come back in his life and put an end to his life. He knew he deserved it. As for Heliana, she had to deal with her mother’s dishonour and her father’s disgrace. House de Vil fell when her father angered the Dark Council. According to rumors, he killed the wrong person.' ' For Honor. Early Life. Heliana de Vil, the Lady of Thorns, the Black Widow or the Madwoman, married a Sith Lord whose name was erased from the records. It was known that the last surviving de Vil was deranged. Trying to please her mother and to fill the void of her half-sister, she slowly began to loathe her own existence. She would result to harm herself in her teenage years. The signs were there, but they were ignored by everyone who knew her. Her brother did try to help her, but he had his own issues that he barely managed to deal with. It did not help that her research led Heliana to take many trips to Dark Temple which took a toll on her. Heliana was not equipped to become a mother yet she ended having three children: Lucius, Mikhail and Eirene. When Lucius was born, Heliana was overjoyed. For a moment, the joy he brought to her mother almost made her normal. She had vowed to be nothing like her mother. She was going to cherish her child. She gave birth to Mikhail nearly two years after and she was still fine. It was when she gave birth to Irene that everything took a turn for the worse. Eirene was born pale. At first, Heliana thought that the baby did not get enough air or was sickly. She thought that, similarly to the other two, she would gain some color. Eirene remained pale. Her eyes were gray. Heliana saw her own mother in Eirene and she asked for the child to be taken away. The baby was everything Heliana wished that she was, because, if she had been born with that complexion and had kept her eyes, her mother would have loved her. It never crossed Heliana’s mind that there was a chance that Irene was albino. It made sense due to the Rattataki heritage. The cycle of abuse began when the Lady of Thorns took one trip too many to the Dark Temple. She came back a changed woman forgetting about all her vows. There was a relic in the temple, a basin filled with water, and, in the guise of research, Heliana drank from it. When she saw Lucius, who was five at the time, she slapped him across the face without any reason. The slap was amplified with the force and he landed on the side of the room. Little Mikhail and Irene witnessed and the event rushed towards their big brother. Heliana walked towards Mikhail and said to him “They told me that you lacked the force, you are worthless”. Then her eyes landed on Irene who was merely two. Before the mother could do anything, Lucius stood up and shielded his sister. Heliana did stop; however, she ordered that Irene was locked in a dark room. For most of her childhood, Irene was confined in that room. Michaelis was subjected to what she called ‘force shock therapy’. Heliana believed that, through lightning, his dormant potential would emerge. Lucius, who was strong with the force, had to go through the same regiment Heliana survived in her own childhood Turning Point. Eirene’s life until she reached puberty was resumed to being confined in a room of horrors, being physically and mentally abused by her mother and learning how to survive. It was pretty much the same for her brother, Mikhail, but, at least, the only torture he had to go through was his therapy (if that was a consolation). Lucius was either training, protecting his siblings, receiving a beating for showing weakness from being a brother or studying. The Madwoman they called their mother was vindictive and self-loathing. She was addicted to the water from that basin. She would go crazy after an extended period of times. She would also be tormented by visions attributed to the water. For someone who survived with minimum social interactions, Eirene did grow up okay. Her brothers did teach her what they know. She was mostly withdrawn to herself almost apathetic and numb. With her miserable existence who could blame her. When it came to speaking, she was pretty slow. She did not have much use for speaking. Most of her days, she locked in a dark room. Eirene would remain in a corner trapped in her mind daydreaming. The girl was also force-sensitive. Unlike older brother, she was never taught how to control it. All it would take was a little shift in her emotions…It was not like Heliana, her mother, would care if the ‘monstrosity’ had a link with the force. Actually, it was because Irene could use the force and Michaelis that Irene would be on the receiving end of a whip or whatever was near Heliana. When she turned thirteen, her mother left for a drink. Irene knew that this unholy pilgrimage meant that the Madwoman would not be around for a couple of days. It meant that she would have a couple of days out of her hole. Lucius would be the head of the household. Eirene would eat properly and tend to her basic needs. She would get to entertain herself with books or would get to go outside. She also knew that her mother would come back and would lash on her for some dubious reason. The Lady of Thorns returned home in a frenzy. It was late in the night and Irene was sleeping in her cave when the Lady dragged her out of bed. “You...you will be the death of me,” the unstable woman stuttered. Eirene assumed that her mother was going to use the training stick on the ground. She waited for the blow when the deranged woman actually unsheathed a dagger. Irene tried to run away, but her mother used to force to push the door closed. She, afterward, force-pulled the girl and dropped her on the ground. Seating on the girl’s belly, Heliana used the knife and slashed Irene from one side of her mouth to the other. “You’re supposed to be Sith,” the Sorceress said. “Why do you have to look like this Rattataki hag? Since you want to look like that slave, let me adorn you properly.” It was common in Rattataki culture to be pierced, to wear jewelry and to be tattooed. The Madwoman took it a step further by giving her daughter a permanent scar. Eirene’s screams did alert her brothers who teamed up to get their mother away. Mikhail may have not been as strong with the force as the rest of them, but he still took his mother’s saber and incapacitated her. The brothers knew that their actions could result in an even grimmer turn of events. They decided that they should escape to their grandmother’s home. They fled the fastest as possible to the Dromund Kaas Spaceport and never looked back. Nar Shaddaa. Surprisingly, when they found their way to their grandmother’s lair, they were not received coldly. Leira Dhan, the former Lady de Vil, was a changed woman. Considering that she had lost everything from her title to her life, she was doing fairly well. The brothers brought their unconscious sister to the elderly woman who resorted to sorcery and the force to heal the broken teenager. What shocked Lucius and Michaelis was to see both the banner of the Republic and the Empire handing at the entrance. Their grandmother explained that her home was a safe house for all. Nar Shaddaa was contested or neutral. It was the home to criminals, smugglers, bounty hunters, kingpins and degenerates. It was the best place for her to host her family. Leira had reconnected with her daughter, Aestelle. Fascinating enough, when the news had broken out among the Sith that Leira’s daughter was a Jedi, Aestelle had already left the order. The council did not accept her union with her husband, a Major at the time. It did not take long for Irene to physically heal. Her grandmother revealed to her that her scar would remain on her face and gifted her with a mask if she wanted it. Instead, Irene would opt for a scarf instead. She had to learn to live with the scar eventually. Emotionally and mentally, none of the siblings ever really healed from the years of abuse from their mother’s hands. When Leira presumed that they were fit enough to return to society, she gave them a choice to join the Republic, the Empire or to find wherever fitted like home to them. Being Sith was the only thing that Lucius was taught to be; however, he did not wish to even walk that way of life (not for a while). He wanted to learn about the world under the name of Lucien Crane. Mikhail remained in Nar Shaddaa. There was so much to gain within the crime world. Eirene stayed behind until her grandmother convinced her to study at the Sith Academy. She still had some contacts who owed her favors. With her cousin Noelani Harkann, Irene went to the academy. ' Matricide.' Going back under her real name was a mistake for Eirene. As soon as words came out that a de Vil had enrolled at the Academy, she was looked down upon. It was nothing that she could not handle. She had her cousin by her side who was subjected to the same harassment for being related to the traitor Leira Dhan. The news of her return reached her mother’s ears however and that meant trouble. In the beginning, Heliana de Vil resorted in paying acolytes to bully her daughter. Then, Heliana used favors to have the overseers turn Irene’s life to a living hell. Little by little, Heliana upped the ante. She wanted blood. She wanted to push Irene to her limit. For so long, Irene was ‘in control’. Apathetic and numb, she could take in all the pain that the acolytes and the overseers subjected her to. One acolyte took Heliana’s advice to have Irene reminisce her last night with her mother. Irene blacked out. When she came back to her senses, the acolyte was unrecognizable. Since Heliana never took the time to even teach her proper control and Lucius coached her in the best of his ability, Irene was wild card. Murder was not permitted within the Academy. Thankfully, it happened in the tombs. Still, her lack of control terrified many. Thus, it forced Heliana’s hands. The Madwoman descended to Korriban under the pretense that she was searching for an apprentice. She was a Sith Lord and it was her right. Everyone knew better though. They knew that she was coming for the monster she hated so. For those who were unaware at the time, her visit quickly caught their attention when Irene was asking questions such as “What is the price for a Sith Lord’s murder?” or “Is there a punishment for matricide?” or “If I become Lord de Vil’s apprentice, can I murder them to take their place like many great lords have done?”. It was in discomfort that Irene obtained answers. She was scared. Her brothers were not there to protect her. She was not going to tangle her cousin in this family feud. It took nineteen years for one of Heliana’s early visions to come true. The monster that she gave birth ended her existence. The last image the Lady of Thorns would see deep in the Dark Temple was her despised progeny holding her double blade in her hands and shaking. Before Irene left Korriban, she constructed her lightsaber that was the physical form of her unsealed vengeance. The white-haired, grey-eyed and pale-skinned acolyte had had enough her mother’s existence. She knew that, on Korriban, all eyes were on her and that her mother was protected. It was a different story on Dromund Kaas. No one was going to waltz in the Dark Temple to protect the Madwoman. Irene knew the dangers of entering the temple; yet, she followed her mother. Stealthed, the assassin caught her mother by surprise as she succumbed to her anger and her hatred. “You...I knew...you wretched spawn…” these were her mother’s final words. Eirene lifted the corpse and, in a fit of rage, she slammed to the wall. Rubble fell from the wall and covered her mother. It was a fitting tomb for the vile woman. Irene’s rage was not quenched and she directed this fury towards the basin. It took most of her energy to destroy the relic that ruined her brothers’ and her life. (Rather or not her actions would have consequences on her life remains to be seen.) The rogue acolyte left for Nar Shaddaa and went to her grandmother for guidance. At the last minute, Eirene changed her mind. She did not want to bring trouble to her family. All had suffered long enough. Instead, she opted to travel for Tatooine and helped the family business there. The Imperium. Arrival. Three years ago, Eirene de Vil died and never made out of the Dark Temple. The one who emerged out of the temple was Iclyn Wynters. She roamed and survived in Tatooine as a scavenger, a techie and a small-time criminal. The young adult had not changed much from who she had always been: borderline quiet, cold, apathetic, numb and distant. Her family was the only ones that she ever warmed up and trusted (aside for the Madwoman). On the impoverished and desolate planet, the chances of her crossing path with any force-users was near null. She only resorted in using her lightsaber or the force in emergencies where no witnesses would survive to share the tale. Her world was flipped upside down when she took a contract from one of the local kingpins. She owed a couple of credits; therefore, she could not refuse. It was supposed to be a simple delivery, one crate with a couple of goods. She believed that she was delivering some spice. She followed the instructions to the letter and was making her exit when the recipient suddenly attacked her. The ignited lightsaber so close to her face, she knew that this person was skilled. The girl tried to joke her way out with her fake expressions, but to no avail. The stranger swung the saber numerous times and she dodged the blows until one hit too close to comfort and she used the force to push the assailant. In her mind, she presumed that it was someone from Imperial Intelligence that had finally found her on Tatooine. She engaged the foe igniting her double-lightsaber. The girl was rusty as she had been accustomed to being witty. If it did not work, the blaster pistol was her alternative. She could not match the other who overpowered her. She felt relieved and worried when she was approached by another kind of Sith. That was how she saw the Imperium originally. She thought that they were just a sect operating on another planet unlike the Revanites. With the promise of guidance and of a place to call home, she did fearfully follow the stranger. Iclyn did not see how they would let her live now that she knew about this ‘sect’. When she was introduced to the Imperium and realized that it was a whole empire (and another player in the galaxy), the magnitude terrified her. The thought of pledging allegiance was enough to scare her. On the other hand, the murderer could bring honor to her name (and possibly her family). Apprenticeship. Darth Galic, former Minister of Science and Technology and former Minister of State and Education, was a colorful character. It had nothing to do with the color of his skin. The Sith Pureblood had was a depraved individual in Iclyn's eyes. Megalomaniac, sadistic, abusive, unjust...he had the usual traits that one would find in a textbook Sith. She recalled her apprenticeship as a blur. It was fast, brutal and, for some reason, she still got treated like an apprentice during her first couple of weeks as a lord. She vowed that she did not want to replicate the same behavior when she would take apprentices under her wing. ( TBA ) Lordship. Academy. Days after her promotion, she would be told that she had to go to the One Sith Academy and study. That was then she became closer to fellow lords Luthandalur Bloodstrider and Ell'valan 'skront. When Luth would come back from Ilum, they would give her and Ell' a crystal and the three would make a pact and would become siblings through the pact. Rookie. Attack on the Triumph. The Greatest Success and the Shameful Failure. End to the Cultists. Darth. Assault & Imprisonment. Civil War. The Triumvirate. Kidnapping. Nar Shaddaa Joint Operation. Blood Feud. Director of Intelligence. Attack on Ry'llara. Battle of Solaria. Category:Personnel Category:Dark Council